Aka and Ao's Study on Alchemy ~Third Years~
Introduction September 04 2019 13:59 +0900 until the event is over!This event has ended! This event will run from 2019/08/21 to 2019/09/04 13:59 JST. Collect flasks to unlock decor, and gain special outfits for Iwano Houmei and Masamune Hakuchou. Rewards may only be claimed until the end of the event. Gameplay Access this event by clicking on the event banner on the Main Library screen or in the Book Delve menu. The event gameplay is similar to tainted book delving. Simply click on the large yellow button to enter the event bookshelf and begin the event. There are four unique buttons on the event panel. From left to right: The first button will allow the player to claim 1 item from the rewards list randomly, in exchange for 50 flasks. The second button will allow the player to claim rewards in bulk up to 10 items, again randomly. The third button lists the rewards of the current box. The fourth button will take the player to the next box of rewards. This button will be unlocked once the first box is cleared or the key item is obtained. You may begin delving from either of the event's three books by clicking on the large yellow button. Clearing the chapters will give rewards of small or medium souls and flasks. Tips *Having Iwano Houmei and Masamune Hakuchou on the team is said to make it easier to route to boss node in Book 2 and 3. A hint box will appear in the event of a dead end. *Completing the limited Daily mission of defeating an event map (including dead ends) will grant 200 flasks. *Cat Paws and Golden Cat Paws cannot be used in this event. Instead, equipping the event memoria Thin Bag on your team will increase the flasks you can obtain. **Equipping one memoria to the team will increase the number of flasks obtained by 2x. The max multiplier is 4 memorias for 5x flasks. **Fusing the memoria to max level will increase the number of flasks obtained by 2,5x. The max multiplier is 4 max level memorias for 7x flasks. Exchange *There are 9 boxes of rewards, containing between 30~200 items. Once you claimed all the listed rewards or the key item of the first box, you can move onto the next box and so on. Note that once you move onto the next box, you cannot return to the previous one. *Upon obtaining the key item of Box 6, the player will receive a limited stamp, usable in Research Report. *Alternative outfits can be obtained even if the writer in question has not been transmigrated. They would be stored for future use in the Outfit Storage, which can be accessed from the Office. Box 1 Box 2 Box 3 Box 4 Box 5 Box 6 Box 7 Box 8 Box 9 Tainted Books Event Story Including the introduction, there are 2 unvoiced recollections. Second recollection can be obtained by delving into Book 3 while having Iwano Houmei and Masamune Hakuchou on the team. Both recollections can be replayed in the Writers' Register. Once the event has ended, the recollections may no longer be claimed or added to the register. → Read the story here. Category:Events